


Unconventional

by hotcocoa



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Being romantic</p>
<p>Kuroo proposes to Bokuto and it's about as romantic as you would imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

“Yes, Kuroo-san, I am aware that a volleyball is an unconventional item for proposing, but I believe you’ve made a good choice and that it suits Bokuto-san very well.”

Kuroo sat across from Akaashi in a small coffee shop booth, head clutched in his hands while Akaashi calmly sipped his tea. He looked up at Akaashi in what might have been pain.

“Yeah but like,” he said, “at least with convention I would know what I was doing. What if I fuck it up? Oh god, what if he doesn’t even realize I’m proposing to him?!”

Akaashi set his cup down and sighed. “Kuroo-san, I’m not going to tell you how to propose to your boyfriend, but we’ve had this conversation at least three times now and every time you ultimately decide that Bokuto-san would like the volleyball better.”

Kuroo breathed out slowly. “No, you’re right, you’re right.” He tried to set his face into an expression that somewhat resembled determination. “I can do this.”

Akaashi stood up and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure you can,” he said. “And please do it soon so that I can stop convincing you to do it.”

“Sorry, Akaashi,” Kuroo called as his friend left the shop. “You’re the best!”

* * * * *

Kuroo tried to stay calm as he walked to the gym where Bokuto was finishing up training, rehearsing his proposal in his head. _Bokuto Koutarou, you are a biological enigma. You stop my heart yet are the reason it keeps beating. You take my breath away and then you give it right back. I want to spend the rest of my life being baffled by you. Kou…will you marry me?_

He reached the gym right as the team was finishing up. Bokuto, of course, showed no signs of packing up as everyone else was. Kuroo approached him with a grin.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he said, “need someone to toss for you?”

Bokuto turned around with wide eyes. “Tetsu! Are you serious?!”

“Am I ever anything but one hundred percent serious?” Kuroo asked solemnly as he slung his bag gently onto the floor.

“ALRIGHT!” Bokuto cheered, pumping his fist in the air. “Tetsu, you’re the best!”

Kuroo chuckled as he fetched a ball from the gym’s supply. _I’ll get him warmed up…then I’ll pull it out_. “Ready?” he called.

“Hell yeah! I was born ready!”

Kuroo set the ball and watched Bokuto spike it onto the other side of the net. _He really is something else_ , Kuroo thought in awe as he watched Bokuto spike ball after ball without any sign of tiring. His golden eyes shone every time he hit the ball, taking Kuroo’s breath away, and even the sweat rolling down his forehead served only to enhance his beauty. “Graceful” wasn’t a word often associated with the energetic Bokuto, but Kuroo thought he had never seen anything as graceful as Bokuto hitting a toss. He felt like he could watch him forever.

But still, they could only stay here for so long, so eventually he turned nervously to his bag on the side of the court. After fumbling with the zipper, Kuroo pulled out a golden ball with silver calligraphy scrawled across it.

“Kuroo! One more!”

Kuroo panicked and whipped around, intending to set the ball but instead serving it straight into Bokuto’s face. “DOYOUWANNAGETMARRIED?”

The ball dropped to the floor and bounced in the silence. Kuroo stared in horror at Bokuto’s red and confused face as the reality of what had just happened set in.

“Oh god, Kou, I’m so sorry!” he said, rushing forward and dabbing at the blood running out of Bokuto’s nose. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just panicked and I—”

“Tetsurou.” Bokuto pushed his hands away from his face and bent over to pick up the ball. “Did you just propose to me?”

Kuroo’s face went redder than Bokuto’s and he dropped his face into his hands. “Yes,” he said, his voice muffled. “I had rehearsed it over and over but I panicked and ruined everything—”

Suddenly his hands were being pried away from his face and Bokuto was kissing him. Kuroo’s eyes widened in shock before they automatically closed, relaxing along with the rest of his body into the kiss.

Bokuto pulled away with an arm wrapped around Kuroo’s waist. “Ruined what?” he asked incredulously. “I can’t honestly say that I ever imagined anyone proposing to me WITHOUT hitting me in the face with a volleyball.”

Kuroo instantly felt better and laughed along with him. When their laughter subsided, he looked at Bokuto hopefully. “So…is that a yes?”

Bokuto rolled his eyes and kissed him again. “You idiot,” he murmured against his lips. “Of course it’s a yes.”


End file.
